


Ruffnut Gets A   Date

by BadWolfGirl565



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl565/pseuds/BadWolfGirl565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fan fiction work. Title really says it all. Still a work in progress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiccup and Astrid love flying, Dashing through the air as if nothing could hold them back, ever. It feels so freeing to be up here, just the two of them. Hiccup looks at Astrid. How could she be so perfect? He knew they were still only friends, although there was alot of hints that she might want to be something more. However, everytime there was a spark of romance between them, she would either punch him, or he'd laugh it off as an accident. So for now, they remained friends. Astrid smiles back at him, and he quickly looks to the front, as if to not give his thoughts away. It was then that he saw something in the distance, and they decided to check it out.

They land on a new, small island, just east of Breakneck Bog. However, instead of this land being filled with metal and smoke, it was very green, with lots of trees and water. Hiccup and Astrid land in a clearing and look around. Hiccup looks at their surroundings, taking in the large tree next to the small stream with water clearer than he had ever seen. "Huh, kind of looks like Toothless' Cove" he mention. They pull out their canteens, fill it with water, and sit down near a shady tree to drink before heading back to Berk.

Hiccup's comment about the cove made Astrid remember the first time she had ever gone there. "You know, I almost can't remember a time we lived without dragons, but that day I first flew with you and Toothless feels like it was just yesterday", she stated as she took a drink. Hiccup smiled, "Yeah, I like to remember that night to... but.. for different reasons" He said as his face turned red. He dropped his eyes to the ground and starting doodling in the dirt. This perked Astrid's curiosity, "Oh yeah?" she put on her teasing voice, "And what reasons would that be?" Hiccup chuckled as he looked off into the distance. It was clear he was doing everything in his power to avoid eye contact. "The... uh... kiss, we kissed and... well, its a good memory."

"If you recall," Astrid replied, "I was the one doing all the kissing that day"

"Well," He slowly started, "If I had another chance... to go back... to that cove, that day" He looked at her this time, right into her icy blue eyes. "I would've kissed you, not the other way around"

Astrid looked at the scenery. It was so remarkably like the cove, that it gave her an idea. She scooted a few inches closer to Hiccup. "Look around" her voice was low "You have a chance now."

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise.

"I Promise" she continued, "I won't take the lead. It'll be all you"

Was she really giving him permission to kiss her? Hiccup was taken aback, but he was no idiot. If this was his one chance he would take it. Slowly, he shifted closer to her and wrapped one arm around her waist. With the other, he cupped her face to draw it nearer. Everything slowed down for Astrid as she closed her eyes; time, their breathing, even her thoughts. Everything was focused on that one moment that their lips met. Hiccup was so gentle and nervous, yet so bold. She knew he wanted her, with every fiber of his being. He was still so afraid of rejection, especially from her. Astrid could feel all of that emotion on his lips and she ran one hand through his hair, and pulled his head closer to reassure him. As the kiss deepened, so did the confidence and passion. It seemed as if it went on forever, and yet it ended too soon when they both had to get air.

"Wow" Astrid breathed, "That was..."

"...unexpected?" Hiccup finished for her.

"I was actually going to say something we need to do more often" She smiled, and he matched her with a smile of his own. The goofy one that she loved.

"Oh!" he suddenly exlaimed, breaking the nostalgia, "I have a gift for you, I meant to give it to you before, but this is as good a time as any."

He pulled a ribbon out of his satchel, a red hair peice with designs down it. Astrid takes her braid out and starts to intertwine the ribbon, this time braiding her hair off to the side so that it fell over her shoulder. At the end of the ribbon is a small metal coin with a nightfury emblem on it, Hiccups emblem.

"I know its not that good," He says, "But I found this material and thought of you but, if you don't like it, you know..."

"I love it" She cuts of his rambling.

Hiccup subconsiously rubbed the back of his neck "Look, Astrid, I like you. And I know thats not really been a secret recently"

Astrid laughed, "That hasn't been a secret since we were five!"

"Do you think," He continued, "We can keep this between us? You know, me and you?"

"What do you mean, Hiccup?"

"Well," he explained, "It's hard enough dealing with Snotlout and the Twins, can you imagine how much harder it would be if they had something else to tease us about?"

Astrid wasn't really worried about this, she could ignore the twins, and could easily threaten Snotlout if he said something. But she understood Hiccup's point of view.

"Okay", she said softly, then smiled. No one would know it, but Hiccup was hers, and she was his, and that made everything okay.

Hiccup and Astrid stayed on that little island until the sun began to set. It was during the warmer months, so they didn't have to worry about freezing while riding back in the dark. It was, however, Snotlouts 20th birthday which meant there would be a large feast and gathering in the Mead Hall. Hiccup was the chief's son, and both of them were friends of Snotlout, so someone would notice if they didn't show up. Reluctantly, they mounted their dragons and flew back to Berk to join in on the celebrations.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, the Hall is filled with energetic music, people dancing, shouting and laughing. Snot lout stands on top of a table, finally able to drink the strong mead, he starts to ramble on about something that gets the older men around laughing and gafawaing at him.  
Hiccup and Astrid stand by one of the supporting beams, Hiccup leaning his back against it, and Astrid facing him as they talk. She fiddles with her beautiful hairpeice before looking at Hiccup. How did he become so amazing? No, she decides. He was always amazing. She just never took the time to notice.  
Off in the corner, Ruffnut and Tuffnut sit, devouring their food, and not really paying attention to anyone else there. They argue over the last leg, but Ruff eventually takes it and gulps it down in almost one bite! Tuff jokingly makes a snide comment about how Ruff better find a husband that doesnt mind his wife eating more than him. He then goes off to join Snotlout, Leaving Ruff alone. She knew he didn't mean anything by the comment, Ruff and her brother often made fun of eachother in various ways. But she couldn't stop thinking about it. She knew she was growing up, it wouldn't be long before she would have to get married. But, there werent many choices:  
Snotlout was the most obvious choice. He was a warrior, strong, and she loved his taste for chaos. He was also, loud, abnoxious, and arrogant. She had to live with that already in the form of her brother. She wasn't sure that she could do it for the rest of her life.  
She then studied Fishlegs. He was nice and incredibly smart, but those weren't really heart winning traits to a viking. He was big alright, and would probably be quite intimitating, if he wasn't so much of a scardy cat. In Ruffnuts mind, he was weak and a little bit of a nerd. There was no way that she could proudly label him as husband material, or even think of him that way.  
Her eyes then turn to Hiccup. Two years ago, she would never have considered him either. But then again, two years ago he hadn't trained a dragon, he hadn't beaten the Red Death. He was definitely brave, but also selfless. She watched him interact with the other villagers with grace and kindness. Hmmm... she thought. He wasn't much to look at, a toothpick really, but his dad was Stoick the Vast. Maybe he would grow into it. 

On the other side of the hall, Hiccup and Astrid continue to converse, chatting with various people who came up, but never leaving eachothers side. That is, until Hiccup noticed Ruffnut sitting all alone and mentions it to Astrid. "Go dance with her then" She suggested off-hadidly as the music picked back up into another lively tune and the villagers started grabbing partners. "You know I want to dance with you, Astrid." he said, "We always dance together". "Just one time will be fine" She replied, "I don't mind, really. Go on then". She winked at him, and it made chills go down his spine.  
As he walked towards Ruffnut, he could see her eyes widen. She looked around the room and, when she realized he was coming for her, she shot up out of her seat. "Miss Thorston, may I have this dance?" he said as he bowed dramatically. She tentatively grabbed his hand and they joined the crowed, which was now bouncing around the large room. Ruffnut was better than Hiccup had anticipated. While she was clumsy and chaotic in everyday life, she was a master on the dance floor. He flashed a friendly smile at her before looking down to make sure his pegleg wasn't stepping on anything, or anyone.  
Hiccup's smile meant something completely different in her mind though. He had come for her, no one ever asked her to dance before, and she usually wound up partnering with her brother. But that night Hiccup had. As she watched him, thoughts started to creep into her mind. Thoughts that she knew shouldn't be there, but she entertained them anyways. By the time they were done, Hiccup's face was flush from the exercise, and Ruffnut's heart was beating fast, but not because of the dance. Suddenly she felt nervous around him, and deep down she knew why.  
"And I shwear," Snotlout slurred loudly, "if any B'serkerss come... come near me. I'll show'm whut a real *hic* warriors do" It was obvious that the drinking and feast was getting to Snotlout. Stoick had decided that it was time for the guest of honour to retire without any more embarrassment than he had already caused. "Hiccup" he said as he pulled his son to the side, "Why don't you take Snotlout home, I think he's about had enough" Astrid walked up, having overheard the chiefs instructions. "I'll help Hiccup sir," she innocently said, "I mean, it will take more than one person to carry him" Hiccup turned to look at Snotlout. Even though his friend was only 3 years older than him, he almost double his weight. "Alright" Stoick said absentmindedly. "I don't think this party is going to end any time soon" then looked down to Hiccup "I'll be home later... maybe."  
It was hard enough to convince Snotlout that he had had enough to drink; once they were out the door, the real challange began. Snotlout could barely walk so Astrid held one arm around her shoulder, and Hiccup did the same on the other side. "You guuuys" Snotlout rambled "You guuys are my best friends, you know that?" He continued with random nonsense. It was probably a good thing because neither Hiccup nor Astrid were paying any attention to him. Hiccup was starting at Astrid's smile, and trying to take his mind off the weight of his friend baring down on him. Astrid was calculating to the second how soon she and Hiccup would be alone again. Not soon enough.  
Back at the Mead Hall, Tuffnut was doing his regular routine of going through and sneaking a drink here and there whenever the elders werent looking. Ruff would have been doing the same, but she couldn't get her mind off of Hiccup. His touch was so careful, so unique. She wondered if she imagined it all. She should probably forget it... no. She wanted to talk to him. To find out if he felt the same as she was when they danced. She had seen him leave, and suspected he wouldn't be coming back. HE would be at home... alone. If she could get him alone they could really talk. With that thought, she smiled and almost ran towards the door. Once she was outside, she took a deep breath to gather herself, and then headed towards Hiccups house.  


**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration came from a fan fiction (can't remember the name) that had depicted Astrid wearing a nightfury emblem in her hair, a gift from Hiccup. I started wondering where she might be gotten it... one thing led to another.


End file.
